Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors and image processing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors having improved signal-to-noise ratios and reduced random noise, as well as image processing systems including same.
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are solid-state sensing devices. CMOS image sensors have relatively low manufacturing costs and lower power consumption and may be produced in relatively smaller sizes, as compared with charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors. In addition, the performance of CMOS image sensors has been improved as compared with early developmental stages. Thus, CMOS image sensors are commonly used for variety of applications and as constituent components of many different electronic appliances including portable devices such as smart phones and digital cameras. The quality of an image generated by a CMOS image sensor is influenced by the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and random noise of the CMOS image sensor.